


[Vid] I Want Someone

by goodmorninglovelies



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Finding your person, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness, just lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/pseuds/goodmorninglovelies
Summary: A vid for David and Patrick set to "Sunscreen" by Ira Wolf.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	[Vid] I Want Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first vid. Special thanks to @thingswithwings for the tips!


End file.
